The Trainer
by Pip.D
Summary: Georgia Gimson a twenty five year old mother packs up her family and moves to Moline, Illinois to attend Black & Brave wrestling academy. Insert Colby Lopez here, the trainer. Colby is intrigued by Georgia, he wants to know more about her but Georgia has a tight hold on her emotions and won't let anyone in, no matter who they are. Can Colby get Georgia to let him in?
1. Chapter 1

Three weeks in to wrestling school and Colby Lopez better known as Seth Rollins walked through door ready to take a class with us. The one girl that I had made friends with elbowed me in the gut when she spotted him. It was a surprise; we weren't expecting him so practically everyone who was just at the school because he was one of the owners ran over to him as he walked in.

Sure I'm a fan of Seth Rollins, I had followed his career but I was obsessed with wrestling, not Seth Rollins. "Cool," I nod my head and start stretching. I had been wrestling since I was seventeen years old and twenty five now but I hadn't had any success getting in to a good company. Most companies I wrestled at I was one of the only girls there. Either I was never on booked on the card or I was booked as a manager in a stupid storyline where the only thing I did was distract the opponent and get 'knocked out'.

I was over being the typical woman wrestler and I wanted something more. My dream was to get in to WWE or TNA and get my name out there. So I packed up everything I owned and my little family and I moved to Moline, Illinois so I could attend Black & Brave wrestling academy.

By my little family I meant my kids. My twins were eight months old and I was doing it on my own. I didn't have a shit baby daddy, he was amazing. Declan was the love of my life but he passed away when the twins were just a month old. We knew it was going to happen; he had been diagnosed when he was younger with Leukemia. He hung on long enough to meet his precious little babies but succumbed to the disease four weeks after I gave birth.

Declan was literally the reason why I am here right now. We had met at college and everything had been a blur from there. We were married at twenty two, pregnant shortly after my twenty third birthday. Declan had supported me with every decision that I had ever made about my wrestling career. Before he died he made sure that I knew even though we had the twins he still wanted me to live my dream. So I was.

"Just cool? Georgia! That's Seth Rollins!" Lara looked at me like I had three head but the truth was I really wasn't that interested. He was attractive, he was a great wrestler but he was not the reason that I was here. I was here to put this on my resume; I was here to hopefully kick off my career.

"Lara you of all people should know that I'm not interested in an attractive guy. I'm here to learn and get somewhere in my career." I tell her sternly.

"Of course I know that but aren't you at least a little bit star struck?" She queried with a curious look as she looked over her shoulder again.

"He's just a normal guy that's on the TV every week. Not that big of a deal. If he was Chris Hemsworth it would be a different story." I crack a grin and Lara and I both look over to the crowd where Marek Brave walks out of the office and begins yelling at the crowd around Seth ordering them to do laps as he drags Seth in to the office.

Lara and I join the others in some laps and when both Marek and Seth emerge from the office we crowd around the ring for a lecture before we start training. Throughout the three hour session we get great advice from Seth as we split in to two groups.

When we started classes there we were twelve of us, I knew that the course was going to be hard but there were quite a few people who didn't realize what hard work wrestling was and how it could take a toll on the body. After three weeks there were only eight of us left and now that Seth had been in and met everybody I had a feeling that a few more would leave in the next few weeks.

For the first half of the class Lara and I were in a group with two other guys Matt and Theo and we were being trained by Marek. Marek was a great teacher and out of everyone I had met while I was here, Marek and Lara had been the only ones I had told about my little family and we had become quite close friends outside of training. When we swapped over I watched as Marek pulled Seth aside and to have a chat and then Lara and I watched both of them look over to us and I'm fairly certain that Marek pointed to me and said something.

I brushed it off and went over to my bag to grab a bottle of water and my phone rang. I picked it up quickly because I knew this person wouldn't ring unless there was something really important. "Georgia, I'm so sorry to call you while you're training but Isla has come up with an awful rash and I don't know what to do. She's really unsettled and I think she may need to go to the hospital." My eyes widened as Declan's mother Sophia babbles in to the phone.

"Calm down, just cuddle her until I get home I'll be right there. Is Tynan alright?" I ask her as I shove everything in to my bag and pick it up.

"He's asleep." She says.

"I'll be home in ten minutes." I tell her and hang up the phone and head over to Marek and Seth who are still talking. "Hey sorry to interrupt, Marek there's a problem at home I gotta take Isla to the hospital." I tell him as tears prick my eyes. The last time I was at a hospital was the day that Declan died.

"Oh no, do you want a lift?" Marek's eyes flash with worry.

"No it's fine it won't take me long to get home. If all goes well do you think I can make up the second half of classes tomorrow?" I ask as I swipe at my tears.

"Of course, but let me give you a ride, I know you walk here." He says and glances at Seth. "You don't mind do you Colby?" He says.

"Sounds, important go ahead." He nods.

So I rush out of the gym while Marek grabs his keys. I hop in his car and he takes off down the road. "What's wrong with Isla?" Marek asks.

"She's got a rash and Declan's mom said that she was really unsettled." I say.

"I'm sure she'll be alright. I won't be in tomorrow so I'll give Colby your number and he'll give you a call in the morning. He's here until the end of the week." He says and I nod my head. So I'm getting a private lesson with Seth Rollins.

"Thank you so much, M. I really appreciate you doing this for me." I say quietly. I just can't keep my mind off Isla, and where I'm going when I get home. My heart is beating so fast I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack.

"Of course, I don't know what you went through but I know those kids are your everything." He smiles softly at me. "Do you want me to come to the hospital with you? You know keep you company?" He offers.

At first I think he's just feeling sympathetic but then I consider his offer carefully. Marek was one of the closest friends I had in this town other than Lara. "I'd really like that that." I smile back at him and when he pulls up at my house I run out of the car and inside.

"Sophia this is Marek, he's my trainer, he's gonna take us to the hospital." I say as I walk in the door and Sophia stands up from the couch with my little Isla in her arms. She hands Isla to me and smiles at Marek.

"Thank you, darling, we appreciate it!" She says with a warm smile to Marek and then rushes off to help Marek put a baby seat in his car. She packs a bag for Isla and when we head off to the hospital leaving Sophia at home with Tynan.


	2. Chapter 2

Isla had a virus so we were sent home with a list of things that would make her feel better while we waited for the virus to pass. Marek dropped Isla and I off at home and quickly reminded me that he would give Colby my number to call me in the morning to schedule a time to make up the part of the class I had missed.

The night went pretty good considering how unwell Isla was. But she had been awake for a good eight hours by the time we got home so I knew that she was more than a little bit tired. I gave her some baby paracetamol and then fed her half a bottle before she nodded off to sleep in my arms. Surprisingly she slept all night with one or two cries before she settled herself and went back to sleep.

In the morning I was up early because although Isla had gone to bed quite late, Tynan had a great nights sleep and was up at his normal time of seven thirty. I insisted that Sophia slept in this morning, she had been nothing but a mothers best-friend since we moved Moline. When I had finally decided to move to Moline to attend the academy she had insisted that I would not be able to do everything on my own and she moved with me to help with the twins while I followed my dreams. I met Sophia just a few weeks after Declan and I had met, so we were very close. I may have lost a husband but she had lost her only child. Myself and her grandchildren were all that she had left, her husband died before I met her. She often said that I was reason that Declan survived for so long.

My phone rang at ten thirty, a little later than I was expecting but I picked it up none the less. Isla had woken up about half an hour before hand and was currently healthy enough to sit in the playpen and play with her toys while I changed her brothers butt. "Hello?" I answered the phone awkwardly and tilted my head to my shoulder to hold the phone in place while I multi tasked.

"Georgia? Hi this Colby. Marek said that you should be able to come in today for a couple of hours." I almost laughed at the tone in his voice, it sounded like he was nervous.

"Hey Colby, that would be great."

"Awesome. Well I'm headed over to the gym now. So you can pop in whenever you're ready." He said.

"That's great. I'll see you soon." After hanging up the phone I could then concentrate on Tynan and his horrible whining as I changed his diaper. He never usually whined when i changed him, I hoped he wasn't getting the virus that Isla had.

"Boy did i need that sleep in, I feel like I could climb a mountain today!" Sophia emerged from her room at the front of the house as I walked out of the bathroom where the twins change table was kept. "How are you feeling?" Sophia smiled at me warmly. This woman was like my mother, better than my real mother anyway.

"I feel fine but I thought I might take Tynan to the doctor after training. He's getting a bit whiney, I hope he hasn't got Isla's virus." I explain to her as I put Tynan on the floor in the playpen and he starts to cry.

"Oh yes, that's a good idea. Will you take him to training with you?" She asks as I lean over the play pen and put Ty's pacifier in his mouth. This seemed to calm him down a little.

"I think I might, he's due for a bottle in a little while and I'm fairly certain he should sleep. I might be over reacting a little bit, he might not be sick at all, maybe he's just moody." I tell Sophia as I walk in to the kitchen and start making us a cup of coffee. "Would it be easier if I took Ty with me?" I ask her curiously.

"I don't think it will make much of a difference, darling. But the doctor is right near the gym so you may as well." She smiled at me as I started mucking around in the kitchen with mugs and coffee.

So after I sat down and had my coffee with Sophia I started to gather my gym stuff and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. I gave Sophia the list of things to do for Isla if she started to get unsettled again, I'm not even sure why I bother anymore, she knows these kids better than I do. I packed a bag for Tynan and we were out the door in the stroller down the road to the gym.

I opened the door and walked in to the gym which was dead quiet, there was a separate room for the actual gym and the training centre. "Hey Georgia." I looked up as I walked through the door and saw Colby sitting on the edge of the ring with his phone in his hand.

"Hey." I smiled back at Colby and made sure that Tynan was happy in his stroller.

"Who is this little guy." Tynan had decided that he didn't want to sleep and that he wanted to watch what mommy was doing so I sat him up in the stroller. Colby had walked over to me.

"This is Tynan." I smile down at my little boy.

"He wrestling with us today?" Colby joked and bent down beside the stroller and started talking to Tynan.

"I don't think so. Although he'd probably love that, he likes watching me wrestle more than his sister does." Marek had gotten me some matches at the local wrestling companies in town which had been really cool and Sophia had always wanted to watch me wrestle so last week Sophia brought them to a show. Tynan was fascinated by all the loud noises but poor little Isla hadn't liked it that much.

I laughed softly as Tynan leaned closer to Colby and suddenly reached out to play with the blonde streak in his hair. "That's mine buddy." Colby laughed. "So you've got two kids?" Colby looked up at me when Tynan let go of his hair.

"Yeah twins." I smile.

"Wow! And you're back in the ring already? Your husband must be proud of you." He says with enthusiasm and I just stare at him blankly. He looks a bit shocked but I had sort of assumed that Marek would at least let him know about my situation. "No husband?" He queries. "Aw man I feel like the biggest dick right now…" He mutters and runs his hands through his hair.

I stay silent for a little longer before coming to my senses and out of my shock and respond. "I'm sorry, I just thought Marek may have told you is all. My husband died when the twins were four weeks old." I say and look over to the ring. I decide that Tynan can sit by the ring while we practice.

"Aw jesus I'm the biggest ass, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm so sorry." He stumbles over his words as he follows me over to the ring. I hand Tynan his bottle and he starts drinking away and then I hop in to the ring. The walk here was my warm up.

"It's fine, not a lot of people know." I shake my head.

"I'm still sorry, I try not to get too personal with students but I kind of walked right in to that one. You've got one cute kid there, he sort of distracted me." He chuckles nervously.

"He is pretty cute." I smile.

"Right let's get to work, show me what you can do." So for the next hour I show Colby exactly what I can do in the ring, he takes everything I give him and when he has advice to give he gives it and then we start again. "How long have you been wrestling?" He asks curiously when we've finished. We're sitting in the middle of the ring with our water bottles and Tynan is crawling around the ring and sitting up every so often and starts bouncing up at down.

"Since I was seventeen." I answer. "I'm twenty five now." I add.

"What the hell are you doing here then? You've got just as much talent as half the locker room at WWE." He scoffs loudly. I look at him curiously and he seems to be serious.

"That's why I'm here. I don't want to be that manager that distracts the ref every match. I'm over being the only woman in the company, I want some competition and I figured that coming here would look good on my resume and maybe I could get some indy work or a reference." I smile brightly at him and he laughs.

"You've definitely got what it takes, I'll give you that. I've got some people coming to scout at the end of this course so I'll let them know. But what about your kids? Surely you don't wanna move around too much." He says and takes a sip of his water. I look around and see Tynan pulling himself up on the ropes, I've never seen him so that before I'm not sure what to do first. should I be proud that he's learning something new or should I freak out because he's teetering on the edge of a wrestling ring.

I decide to freak out and slide out of the ring and stand in front of him so if he does tumble in the wrong direction I'll be there to catch him. "My husband's mom has pretty much told me that she'll support whatever happens when this course is finished. If I don't find anything I'll go back to the drawing board. If for some crazy reason I hit the road, the kids are coming with me. Until they go to school they'll always be by my side." I explain to him.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be on the road." Colby grins at me.

Seth Rollins thinks I'm gonna be on the road after this course, I'm the only one in the whole class that knows that there are scouts coming at the end of the course. "So is this scouts thing meant to be a secret?" I ask curiously as Tynan decides that he doesn't want to stand up anymore and lets go of the bottom rope and falls on his butt and starts to cry. I reach in and pull him out of the ring and cuddle him to me, he's incredibly tired he was meant to have a nap while I was training.

"It's meant to be a secret, Marek will probably kill me if I tell him I told you. So keep that one to yourself." He chuckles and I nod my head. "Little guy looks pretty tired." He says as he climbs out of the ring.

"Yeah he was meant to sleep while I was here." I nod and put Ty back in to the stroller and give him his pacifier and while I strap him in and put the back down so he's laying down.

"So I was wondering, if you're free during the week do you wanna have another training sesh?" He asks curiously.

"I thought Black & Brave didn't do private lessons." I cock an eyebrow at Colby curiously and he grins lopsidedly at me.

"Well they don't but Black does." He chuckles. "Or even just a work out, do you do crossfit?"


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked in to class the next week Lara was on me like a fat kid with chocolate cake. She was desperate to know what had happened during my private training session with Colby. I had politely declined Colby's offer to have another private lesson. I honestly didn't think it was fair that I should have one on one time with a trainer that the other students weren't getting.

They were paying just as much money as I was, it wasn't fair to anyone. "So how was it?" Lara cooed as she dragged me off from a significantly smaller classroom. I had suspected that some people would leave after they had got what they wanted, and Seth Rollins had been and gone.

"Lara you're acting like I had sex with him! It was just training, it was exactly like what you guys did the other night but I was the only one there." I roll my eyes at my friend and drop my bag on a bench. We start jogging around the gym to warm up but Lara still insists on interrogating me about my private lesson with Colby.

"I'm not acting like you had sex! I just wanna know how it was? Did you learn anything new?" She asks curiously.

"Not really all we did was practice, he gave me a few pointers on my footing and positions but other than that he didn't teach me anything new." I said as we rounded a corner and kept going. My weekend had passed quickly and I had enjoyed my few days off spending that little bit of extra time with my babies and Sophia. We had gone out of town and in to the city to do some shopping and we had some lunch and the twins both tried their first baby chino which they loved. It was actually kind of adorable.

"What was he like? When you left he was floating in between rings so we didn't get a full class with him." She puffed as we rounded another corner.

"He was nice, I had to bring Tynan with me because I took him to the doctor after my class and he really liked him. He's good with kids." I tell her with a stupid grin on my face and smile when I think about how Tynan had been really intrigued by the blonde streak in his hair.

"Aw how cute, how are the twins anyway?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah they're great, Isla was sick last week, that's why I had to leave. M took us to the hospital, turned out she had a virus, but she's fine now." I tell her with a proud smile, I'm definitely a proud mommy.

When we finish out warm up we head over to the ring and start the class, nothing really important happened other than Marek letting us know that on Thursday Colby is coming back for another lesson so we should make sure that we don't miss that class.

The next two days pass quickly and on Thursday I decide that it's time for Lara to meet Isla and Tynan so we head in to town to a local restaurant for lunch. Isla is sitting on my lap because she's cranky and Lara is sitting next to Tynan because he's in the hi-chair eating a sandwich when someone sneaks up behind us and scares the crap out of the both of us. "Hello ladies." The blonde streak that pops over my shoulder gives it away. He pulls up a chair behind us and puts one arm around me and one arm around Lara.

"Seth Rollins!" Lara seems pleased to see him. And as much as I like Colby it's a little creepy to me.

"You're Lara right?" Colby smiles brightly at Lara.

"That's right." She nods with a bright smile in return.

"Is this Isla?" Colby turns to me and smiles at the little girl wearing a floral dress. She sucking on her pacifier like its got milk coming out of it, she's all recovered from her virus from last week but she's been sleeping awfully since then.

"Sure is." I nod my head.

"Hey Isla." Colby leans over and starts talking to Isla like he did with Tynan when he met him last week. And like clock work Isla spits out her pacifier and smiles at Colby. "Aw look at the smile; you look like your momma." He chuckles and Isla reaches out of him and tries to wriggle off my lap.

"She likes you." I have to laugh, I don't know what it is about Colby Lopez but my kids really like him.

"I'm a likable person." He smirks and reaches out for Isla and I have no choice but to hand her over because she's about to start whining.

"You girls ready for tonight?" Colby asks.

"Sure are, what's on the cards for tonight?" Lara asks as she picks up her phone and snaps a picture of Isla pulling Colby's hair.

"Tonight we're gonna split you up in to teams and we're gonna practice tagging. And I was thinking if we've got time we might practice some stuff with weapons." He says with a giant grin.

"Oh great that's something I've never done before." Lara says.

"That's a good thing; I'll be making an example out of you tonight." He chuckles.

New Text Message from Colby

-You used all those things I taught you in class last night, I'm proud! I was wondering if you wanted to go and see an indy show with me Saturday night?

I scoffed at the message I just received from Colby, I didn't even think about the fact that he still had my number from Marek. I looked at the message again and furrowed my eyebrows, was he being serious?

New Text Message to Colby

-Are you inviting other people from class?

I was a bit suspicious; I didn't know what his game was. He knew what was going on in my life, I had told him that my husband died just after the twins were born, and he knew that wrestling was literally the only thing that I wanted in my life. What was he trying?

New Text Message from Colby

-Just you, you've got a lot on your plate, I thought you might enjoy a night out. I might be able to sweet talk someone in to giving you a permanent spot on the show?

That was too good to be true. I was pretty certain that he had a girlfriend…

New Text Message to Colby

-I did tell you about my husband dying right?

New Text Message from Colby

-I'm not hitting on you Georgia. I think you have talent and I want you to achieve your dreams. I'm trying to get you in to a wrestling company. Isn't that what you want?

New Text Message to Colby

-I'm glad you're not hitting on me because if you were I'd be telling you you're coming on a little strong. I appreciate that you want to help me achieve my career goals but I don't want to take something that you're not offering to the other students at your wrestling school.

New Text Message from Colby

-Every time we start a new class we pick someone who shows potential and drive. You show those things and more and Marek and I feel as if you will be one of the only students to finish the course.

New Text Message to Colby

-Sorry if you think I'm being rude, I just didn't want to take something that I didn't think I was entitled to. I'll see if my mother-in-law can watch the twins. Where is the show?

New Text Message from Colby

-That's alright, I know it probably seemed a little suspect but I actually have a girlfriend. I'm just a friendly person :) It's in Chicago, so not that far away.

And now I feel like a giant cow for being so rude. So I went in to the kitchen where Tynan was currently sitting on the floor pulling a heap of Tupperware containers out of the bottom drawer, it was his favorite thing to do. "Hey Soph?" I say as I walk over to the drawer and move Tynan away, he's learning to pull himself up on things and the last thing I was is for him to stand up on the drawer and for the drawer to close on his little fingers. One baby going to the hospital this month is enough.

"Yes?" She turns around from the stove to look at me curiously.

"Are you ok to baby-sit tomorrow night? One of my trainers wants me to go to Chicago to watch a show and maybe talk to someone about wrestling there." I explain I don't know why I'm so nervous. Sophia has been nothing but an angel since Declan passed away. She supports my wrestling career just as much as Declan did.

"Of course I can watch the kids for you. Are you going to stay in Chicago overnight? It's a long drive!" She says and turns down the heat on the stove and whatever she's cooking and walks over to the kettle to make us a coffee.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm not really sure on the details yet. It might be easier to stay over night though." I nod my head in agreement.

"That's fine darling, if this is a step in the right direction than I'm more then happy to look after the twins." She says and starts making the coffee.

"You're the best." I grin at her.

New Text Message to Colby

-I've got a babysitter so it's all good


	4. Chapter 4

Three o'clock the next afternoon and Colby was standing at my front door ready to head to Chicago for the indy show. I invited him in to meet Sophia and I think Sophia almost dropped Tynan when she saw him. It was no secret that wrestling was a normal thing in our household. Every Monday night after the kids had been put to bed we would sit down and watch Monday Night Raw. "Sophia, this is Colby." I tell her as I lead Colby through the house and in to the kitchen.

"It's lovely to meet you Colby." She propped Tynan on to her hip and stuck out her hand to shake his.

"It's great to meet you too, hey Ty." Colby smiled at Tynan and Tynan gurgled some baby gibberish and reached out for him. I smiled and watch Colby take Tynan from Sophia.

"You're doing so well on the TV; you were my son's favorite wrestler!" Sophia started to babble and I let out a loud laugh, Declan had pretty much insisted that if I went to a wrestling school I should go to Black & Brave because and I quote: 'Seth Rollins is a ninja. I like him.'

"Well I gotta say I think he won the lottery with you for a mom and Georgia for a wife." He chuckled.

"Tynan James Gimson don't you dare pull Colby's hair!" I narrow my eyes at me son who currently has a firm grasp on Colby's blonde streak and looks as though he's about to yank. And let me tell you, he's pretty darn strong for a baby. Colby glanced at Tynan and Tynan looked at Colby and then over to me and instantly let go. "You're welcome, that kid is stronger than me." I laughed as Colby looked at me like I was super woman or something.

After having a chat with Sophia about what we were going to do while we were in Chicago we hopped in to Colby's swanky looking BMW and started on our way to Chicago. "Sophia is nice." Colby chuckled as he merged on to the freeway.

"She's great. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her." I mumble.

"What do you mean you wouldn't be here?" Colby frowns.

"Nothing awful, I promise. I just meant that I wouldn't have been able to come to Illinois if she hadn't come with me. Raising one kid is hard enough and I've got two of them." I explain and glance at Colby curiously. After a bit of discussion the day before we had decided that it would be easier to stay over night in Chicago and come home in the morning so we had booked two rooms at the same hotel.

"Ok I feel better now. I thought you meant you were depressed." He grumbles with a frown.

I had had a long time to think about this, Declan had been diagnosed before I met him. I couldn't be depressed that Declan was gone because he had given me so much to remember him by. My children were apart of him, my mother-in-law who was like my best friend, the memories of my short time with him would stay with me for the rest of my life. "How could I be depressed when he's given me so much to remember him by? I have two precious little people because of him. Not a day goes by when I don't think about him, every time I wake up in the morning and see Tynan and Isla I see him. Every time I see Sophia, I see him. He's gone but I'll never ever be depressed that he's gone because there is not a day that goes by that I don't think about him or that I'm reminded of him when I see the twins or Sophia. I miss him, but he's still here." I smile stupidly because a lot of people thought that my outlook was stupid but I thought it was comforting, knowing that Declan was apart of my children.

"I love that your outlook is so positive." He smiles brightly at me. "Did your husband, sorry I don't know his name, wrestle too?" He asks with a curious glance before looking back at the road.

"Declan." I tell him. "He didn't wrestle, but he loved watching. When I met him in college he was already sick." I tell him. I feel weird because I don't think that I've ever known someone for a week and then just spilled my guts about my husband who died. I feel weird but then oddly enough I feel better because I'm talking about it with someone other than Sophia. I think the reason I can tell Colby all these things is because I'm comfortable with him. I hadn't even thought of talking about this stuff with Marek or Lara.

"It's nice seeing you smile. You don't smile that much in class." He says observantly and I nod my head. "You're a strong woman." He concludes.

When we get to Chicago we check in to the hotel and then go and find something to eat. The more time I spend with Colby the more comfortable I feel. It's been seven months since I spent a long period of time alone with a man, didn't matter if it was romantic or just as friends the fact was I was kind of uncomfortable around men in general. It was six o'clock by the time we turned up the venue where the indy show was being set up and there was still two hours before the show even started.

"I'll be right back." I lean over to Colby to tell him I'll be right back because I've just spotted somebody that I used to wrestle with.

"Georgia Gimson!" She had also spotted me and started to move towards me. She pulled me in to a tight hug and I hugged her back.

"How are you Anna?" I ask her as I hug her back tightly.

"I'm just fantastic, how are you? You here with Rollins?" She cocks an eyebrow at me and I look over my shoulder to see Colby looking at us curiously.

"I am he invited me." I laugh and then turn back to look at her. She looks amazing and completely different from the last time I saw her at Declan's funeral. She had lost a lot of weight, not that she was fat but she had slimmed down a lot and she was skinny and muscled. Her natural dirty brown hair had been dyed dark brown and she had taken someone's advice and gotten a spray tan. "You look great Anna!" I smile at her.

"Why thank you! I've been working hard! But how the heck do you know Seth Rollins?" She cocks an eyebrow and I smile as she hooks her arm with mine and leads me out of the backstage area in the room where there is row after row of uncomfortable looking chairs for the show tonight.

"I'm training at Black & Brave." I tell her.

"What for? Georgie you have more experience than me!" She looks at me stupidly like she actually doesn't understand why I'm going to wrestling school.

"I'm sick of being a valet, I'm sick of distracting the ref. I wanna be with a company that has more than one female wrestler. I'm doing this to put it on my resume." I explain to her and she slowly nods in agreement.

"You're doing the right thing, bet you taught Rollins a thing or two huh?" She winks and nudges me with her elbow and I roll my eyes. This chick is worse than Lara when it comes to men. "I kid! Speaking of kids, how are those precious little bundles of yours?" She asks with a wide grin and I instantly smile back at her.

"They're really great. Tynan has just learnt how to pull himself up on things and Isla is not too far away from the same. I'll have toddlers and a full night of sleep in no time." I grin at her and she laughs. She had met the twins at Declan's funeral.

"How sweet, I just love those photos that you have on Facebook. How are you coping?" She asks with a sad smile.

"I'm doing ok, it's been rough. Especially moving to Illinois but things are getting better. I have Declan's mom living with me; she looks after the twins while I'm training." I tell her.

Once upon a time Anna and I had been best friends, but me getting married and having children had not exactly torn us apart but distanced us. I wasn't at local shows anymore, she was moving around to keep up with the indie's scene and the only way we had really kept in touch was messaging each other on Facebook. "I've missed you so much Georgie!" Anna hugged me from the side.

"Ladies!" I looked up when Colby sat next to me and draped his arm over my shoulder casually.

"Hello! I'm Anna!" Anna leaned forward and stuck out her hand to Colby.

"Pleasure, Anna." Colby smiled. "You two obviously know each other." He says casually.

"Sure do! We used to wrestle each other." Anna says with a bright smile and then glances at me and my awkwardness because Colby has his arm over my shoulder.

After Colby and Anna had a chat Colby pulled me away to meet one of the owners of the company. We talked right up until the show started and Colby seemed to think it was looking good for and that I might get a call after the weekend to come in and show them what I could do.

The show was amazing and the minute the show was over Colby got mobbed by fans who were more than a little surprised that he was at a local wrestling show. It took ages for him to sign autographs and take photos with the crowd so I jumped over the barricade and walked out the back with Anna who had come to get me. "That was pretty wild." Anna giggles as she leads me through the back of the venue and out to the parking lot to wait with me.

"Sure was." I nod in response.

"So how did the chat with the boss go?" She asks with a tilt of the head. We're currently leaning against Colby's car waiting for him to re-appear.

"It went ok, Colby did most of the talking I just stood there and listened. He thinks I should get a call sometime after the weekend." I tell her.

"Awesome, it would be amazing if we could work together again."

"That would pretty cool."

We waited for about forty minutes just catching up and finally Colby reappeared. "Sorry." He smiled as he unlocked the car. I said goodbye to Anna and we were off back to the hotel to get some rest before we got up early in the morning to make the two hour trip back home.

"Hey you don't wanna go for a drink do you?" He asks as we walk in to the lobby of the hotel and pass the bar.

"I'm kind of tired, go ahead though. I'll see you in the morning." I tell him with a smile and head over to the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

"I said enough! If you can't handle it then you can't handle it and that's fine, Leighla!" I walked out of my hotel room the next morning and walked right in to Colby who was on the phone and had a nasty scowl on his face. I watched him curiously as he forced a smile to me. "Good, get your shit out of my house." My jaw dropped because of what I thought I just witnessed. Colby hung up on who I assumed was Leighla and huffed.

He looked up and me and forced another smile. "Rough night?" I frown.

He looked like a mess. His hair was knotty and pulled in to a bun. His eyes were glazed and he had huge black bags under his eyes and he was wearing the same shirt he was wearing the night before. "Is it that obvious?" He frowns.

"Yeah, you kind of look like shit." I nod my head.

Colby scoffed and actually laughed. "Oh, thanks." He laughs. "You ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah." I nod my head and we head towards the elevator to go down to lobby and check out of the hotel.

"How did you sleep?" He asks as we walk. I feel like he's trying to make me forget about what I had just witnessed. We had only known each other for a week and I had told him all about myself yet I had yet to learn anything about him. Like his girlfriend situation. I knew because of the media that the last few months had been difficult for him, with all those nude selfies on the internet of him and Zahra Schreiber.

"Amazing, first full night of sleep since the twins were born." I grinned at him. Last night hadn't been the first night I was away from the twins but the last time I was away from them was when Declan was in the hospital. I stayed with him all night. He was in what they call Palliative car which is basically making a patient as comfortable as they can be in their last minutes. He was on every kind of pain killer that was available, he had a double bed so I could stay with him and basically we had made the room very homey. We had pictures of the twins on the walls, a photo frame with a picture of Declan and I on our wedding day, he had his own pillow and our blanket from home so he was comfortable. I didn't sleep that night because while Declan was coming in and out of consciousness, I held his hand and I laid next to him and watched his peaceful face contort in to one of pain. It was heart breaking but I appreciated that fact that I had been able to stay with him that last night before he passed.

"Bet you needed that." He chuckles as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"Yeah. The other day Sophia had a full night sleep and when she woke up she said that she felt like she could climb a mountain. That's how I feel today; I might stop in at the gym before I go home and fit in a work out." I tell him as the doors open and we step in together.

"That's a great idea. I'll drop you off there if you like…" He paused and then opened his mouth like he was about to say something but then closed it again. And five seconds later he says what I'm assuming he wanted to say in the first place. "Don't be surprised if there are some photographers outside when we leave. I may have shared that photo that Lara took the other day of you, me and Isla." He mutters.

I furrow my eyebrows at Colby because I'm confused, I remember Lara taking a picture of Isla pulling Colby's hair but I was pretty certain that I wasn't in it. I wasn't in that picture was I?" I ask.

"Yeah you were, here I'll show you." He says and pulls out his phone and logs in to twitter. My eyes widen at the words above the picture.

:WWERollins: having a blast getting to know :BoyGeorgia and her babies!

I looked at the pictures and smiled, Lara had caught a really great moment. Isla was smiling like an idiot, Colby was pulling a silly face and I was laughing. "Wow." I mutter and smile again.

"So I may have acted hastily last night when I was fighting with Leighla. She saw the picture that Lara posted and got angry at me. Plus there was a heap of posts last night from all those people at the show with pictures of you sitting next to me." He explains as we step out of the elevator.

"Are you telling me that you just broke up with your girlfriend because of me?" I look up at him and stop in the middle of the lobby with a sour look on my face.

"What? No!" He looks alarmed. "I was just, I don't know why I did it I just. Fuck." He hissed. "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble; I just wanted to share the picture." He mumbles. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I understand, I think." I mumble and we start walking over to the desk to check out. When we leave the hotel, Colby was right, there were quite a few photographers who started snapping pictures and asking Colby who I was and if he and Leighla were still together or not.

I keep my mouth shut and walk right to the car and shove my bag in to the back seat and jump in to the passenger seat and Colby does the same and jumps in to the front. "I am so sorry." Colby says as he sighs and starts the car.

The first half of the trip back to Moline is silent and then I decide that I should just suck it up. I believe that he didn't post that picture to cause trouble. "I'm sorry, I feel like I over reacted." I mumble halfway in to the drive home.

"You didn't over react, and I don't ever want you to think that you're the reason that Leighla and I broke up, because you are most definitely not the reason!" He tells me sternly as he looks at me and then looks back to the road.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to but it just seemed like it because of what happened this morning when I came out of my room and then you told me about the picture and the photographers." I explain stupidly, I feel incredibly stupid for just assuming that I was the reason that they broke up.

"Its fine, I should have explained it before. We've been rocky for a while. After the pictures came out we decided that we'd try and work things out. That picture I posted with you and Isla was just an argument starter; she told me how she really felt about everything after I explained to her that you're a student at Black & Brave." He explains and pulls in to a gas station with a restaurant attached to the side of it. "I should have told you when I posted it so you didn't get freaked out. You're a nice girl and you don't deserve bad attention from the public, I'll sort it out. Are you hungry?" I watched as Colby sighed and hopped out of the car after parking at the front of the restaurant. I didn't like how much attention was getting even if it was just from a couple of words and some pictures but I respected Colby so much for being honest and telling me that he would sort it out.

We sat down and ordered some breakfast. "Colby what exactly are you gonna do to sort it out?" I ask him curiously when the food comes to the table.

"I thought I'd just clear the air with a tweet." He says.

"Ok."

"My babies!" I smiled as I opened the front door and both Tynan and Isla were sat at the front door with big smiles on their faces. I dropped to my knees and as Tynan was the first to crawl over to me. I pulled him on to my lap pressing my lips to his head and reached out with my other hand to grab Isla by the waist and pulled her on to my other leg and kissed her head too.

Colby chuckled and I looked up at him, "Looks like they missed you as much as you missed them." He says as he bends down and ruffles Tynan's hair. He giggles loudly and reaches up for him.

"I thought that was you! The twins took off down the hallway every time they heard a car pass today!" Sophia said as she appeared at the end of the hallway. I smiled brightly at her; even though this morning had been a little stressful I had enjoyed my time in Chicago. "How was the trip?" She asks curiously as she starts walking towards us.

"The trip was good, how were my babies?" I ask her as I prop Isla on my hip and stand up.

"They were wonderful, Isla only woke up once last night and that was before I even went to bed. And Tynan slept right through!" She says with a wide smile as I walk over to her and give her a hug.

"My good little pickles!" I coo at Isla and she smiles at me and buries her head in to my shoulder. "I missed you babies!" I coo again and kiss her cheek.

"Would you like a coffee Colby?" Sophia looks at Colby and he nods his head and we head in the kitchen. Sophia is like a domestic goddess, she's got blueberry muffins cooling on top of the stove and freshly baked cookies right next to them. There is a jug on the island filled with fresh iced tea as well.

"You are quite possibly the coolest woman I have ever met!" Colby grins as he picks up at warm muffin and splits it in half and looks at me curiously to see if Tynan can have some. I nod my head and do the same as I pick up a muffin and share it with Isla.

I put Isla down after we've had coffee and walk Colby to his car. "Thank you for taking me to that show." I tell him.

"Not a problem, I see a lot of potential in you." He says.

"Let me know when you post that tweet ok?" I smile at him.

"Sure. See you at training Georgia." He smiles back at me and then does something that shocks me. He leans over and presses his lips to mine quickly and pulls away before I can do anything or process the fact that he's actually kissing me. He hops in his car and starts it before I say anything so I just stand there like an idiot staring at him as he drives past me.


	6. Chapter 6

The next two days of training went like they normally would and then when Thursday rolled around I decided that I wasn't going to go. Colby kissing me had been a huge surprise and to be honest even though I liked him I didn't like that he kissed me. Sure the kiss was nice, the only kisses I had had in the last seven or so months since Declan had passed away were kisses of sympathy at Declan's funeral and from the twins. I wasn't ready for something like that and even if I was I hardly even knew Colby!

New Text Message from Colby

-Where are you?

New Text Message from M

-Everything ok G?

New Text Message from Lara

-Baaaabe I miss you, are the twins sick?

I sighed and threw my phone on to the bed. It was eight thirty on Thursday night and I was meant to be at training but instead I was in my room putting my phone on it's charger and then I was going to try and put Isla to bed. Her sleeping patterns had been out of whack for the past few days, she'd sleep amazing one night and the next night she'd be up three times and the night after that she's sleep half way through and then wake up screaming. Sophia and I had put it down to teething so we had decided that we would test out some medication and something for gums before bed. We also decided to put Tynan to bed first, that kid can sleep through anything. He's just like his father.

Once Isla was in bed I had a cup of tea and a short chat with Sophia and then decided to hit the hay. I was beyond exhausted with all this stuff going on in my life right now. Training was awesome, my friends here were awesome but I didn't like the stuff that had been coming up on my twitter feed and definitely did not like the fact that Colby was acting like nothing had happened. He had texted me during the week about the tweet that he sent out that was meant to defuse all the rumors about him and myself but it had just made it worse. When I didn't respond he called me and when I didn't answer he made Marek call me to see if I was alive.

To say that I was avoiding Colby was an understatement. I was scared to confront him about this. I knew it was just one little kiss but I thought that he'd have at least a little more tact when it came to something like kissing me. I had pretty much told him my life story in the car on the way to Chicago on Saturday; I had told him that I was still hurting. I had pretty much said to him that I had two priorities in my life now, number one were my children and number two was providing for my children which is why I had come to Moline to try and get myself an opportunity at a big wrestling company.

I didn't want something like Colby favoring me to get in my way of achieving my dreams so I had decided to avoid him at all costs. This didn't really happen because at ten o'clock the next morning he knocked on my front door and I answered. It hadn't even occurred to me that he might just rock up at my house, after all he did know where I lived. "Hey." He smiled at me when I answered the door Tynan and Isla close behind me.

"Uh, hi." I looked at him with a confused face.

"I thought I'd drop by and see if everything was alright, you didn't answer my text last night." He says as he runs his hands through his hair nervously.

"Everything is fine," I deadpan. It's not like I'm not happy to see him, he obviously cares about his students, I'm just not sure if I like the way he cares.

"How come you didn't come to training?" He asks.

"I was busy." I tell him stupidly, I hadn't really planned that far ahead with the whole excuse for not even telling anyone that I wasn't going to training. I turn around and walk down the hallway picking up Tynan as I go. Colby follows and closes the front door behind him and picks up a grinning Isla as he goes.

"Georgia is everything ok?" He asks with a frown. My being short with him had given it away that I was not really upset but a bit uncomfortable with what happened the other day. He had made me think, obviously not on purpose, that I was the reason he broke up with his girlfriend and then he had kissed me. I wasn't sure if he did it to make himself feel better because he had just broken up with his girlfriend or if it was something else. I just like it the way it happened and the fact that it happened so soon.

"Everything is fine." I say with my back to him while I lean over and put Tynan in the play pen and walk away while he does the same with Isla.

"No it's not you can't even look at me." He says. "You're avoiding me aren't you?" He says casually as he sits down on the couch.

"So what if I am avoiding you?" I shrug my shoulders. God I feel like the biggest bitch right now.

"Is it because I kissed you on Sunday?" He asks but doesn't let me finish. "Look I'm sorry if I freaked you out, it's not something that I do ever, I'm not even sure why I did it but I like you." He explains.

"Yes I'm freaked out! My husband died seven months ago and you think it's ok to kiss me after knowing me for what? Two weeks? I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I am here to get a job, not for some whirlwind romance, ok?" I completely flip out and walk up the hallway away from the twins and Colby. I'm so glad Sophia isn't here right now she'd be a little bit concerned.

We had had the moving on from Declan conversation but I knew I wasn't ready for that, I knew it would be a long time until I was ready for that. Colby followed me up the hallway and I stopped outside my bedroom door. "I'm sorry." He mumbles and kisses my cheek quickly and leaves without another word. Yep biggest bitch ever.

I went back to training the week after and on Wednesday night after avoiding the subject of where I was last Thursday Marek pulls me in to office the minute I get there. "What's going on?" He crosses his arms as he stares at me intently.

"With what?" I cock an eyebrow curiously.

"Don't give me that G, I know something happened." He says with the same cocked eyebrow I gave him seconds earlier.

I huff and sit down on the car opposite the desk and Marek sits in front of me on the desk. "It's nothing really; it was just me being stupid." I dismiss but I know that I'm not leaving this office until I tell him what really happened.

"G…"

"Colby kissed me." I blurt.

"He what?!" Marek's eyes widened.

"Don't make me say it again, Marek."

"When did this happen?"

"On Sunday right before he left my house after dropped me up. He literally just kissed me and jumped in to his car and drove off." I explained.

"I'll talk to him. Don't let him being an idiot stop you from training. I don't want you missing any more sessions unless it's really necessary." He tells me with a stern tone and I nod my head.

"Don't go too hard on him, he came over last Friday and I already yelled at him." And made him sad…

When I left the office I quickly got ready for class and warmed up with Lara who was wondering out loud why I had pretty much been dragged in to the office by Marek. "What's going on?" She asked curiously.

I decided that I could trust Lara so we stopped running with the rest of the guys and I pulled her to the side. "Colby kissed me." I hadn't even told Sophia that he had kissed me. I don't know why I was so worried, I knew that she loved me and she wouldn't judge me.

"Oh my god. Are you ok?" To be honest I was really surprised with her reaction.

"I'm fine now but I did freak out and when he came to see me on Friday I yelled at him." I tell her and frown. I'm not an angry person and I've become especially placid since I had the twins.

"Aw babe, I'm sorry you don't deserve that. You told him everything didn't you?" I nod my head in response. "He's a dick."

"He's not, I feel bad for treating him like that but after all the stuff I told him about Declan I would have thought that he'd know it was a no go zone."

We continued running after that and when we got to the ring to start the class every one but me turned around to see Colby walk through the door. Even Marek was shocked and it wasn't because he wasn't expecting him. It was who he dragged through the door with him. "Hey guys, surprise visitor tonight. This is Zarah Schreiber." He said as he climbed in to the ring.

 **I rushed this chapter because I have to go and pick up my friend from work but that last scene was what gave me the idea for this story. Thank you guys for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing! I appreciate it more than words can describe. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

There were three sets of eyes on me as we stood in the ring. Colby was staring at me to see what I thought about the whole thing and Lara and Marek were also eying me because of the conversations we had had minutes earlier. I didn't really understand what the big deal was and while the whole class was silent. I knew it was awkward because of all the media and dirt sheet attention that they had because of the nude selfies but I didn't understand why Colby, Lara and Marek thought that it would affect me.

The whole class was just standing there awkwardly, a few of the guys that had no idea what was going on had picked up that both trainers and Lara were staring at me. So to defuse the tension I stepped forward towards Zahra and held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Georgia."

Marek's Point Of View

I couldn't help but smile at how well Georgia had handled that situation, she was a strong one. But Colby on the other hand, I needed to know what the hell he was doing. Not only had he been incredibly unprofessional since meeting Georgia he had shown more interest in Black & Brave by turning up at least once a week since the third week of this lot of classes. The minute everyone started leaving after the class was finished I pretty much pushed Colby in to the office to find out what the hell he was trying to pull.

"What's up?" Colby says as I close the office door and turn around to look at him with a sour look on my face. These last few weeks I had got to know Georgia and I had enjoyed spending time with her. She was a nice girl and she'd had a tough time with everything that was going on in her life. The last thing I wanted to see was Colby ruin the couple of good things she had going in her life like her wrestling career.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask him angrily.

"Uh what?"

"Don't fucking play dumb Colby what the hell is wrong with you? First you kiss Georgia and now you're bringing Zahra to work?" I hadn't even mentioned the fact that Colby had lied to Georgia when he said that we take one student from every class to Chicago to an indy show.

"What's wrong with me bringing Zahra? You've never had a problem before this." Colby looks shocked that I've flipped my shit at him. The truth is I care about all my students but I care about Georgia a little more. She's putting her life on the line to be here. Sure she could stay at home and raise her twins but would she be happy as she could be? No, that's why she's here and I want her to achieve everything that wants.

"You've never brought her to a class Colby! None of us have seen her since the photos came out! Were you trying to make Georgia jealous?" I accuse.

"Georgia made it quite clear the other day that she isn't interested, so I'm moving on. Don't beat around the bush Marek, tell me how you feel!" Colby is starting to get angry now. He's crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think you're being unprofessional!" I raise my voice.

"How? How am I being unprofessional?" He shouts back at me and I roll my eyes.

"Do you want me to write a fucking list Colby? The photo you posted on twitter, inviting her to Chicago, telling her that we do that for a student from every class, kissing her! I know she's beautiful but when you did all that shit you had a girlfriend and some chick on the side!"

Georgia's Point Of View

As I walked out of the change room after getting changed and ready to go home I spotted Zahra sitting on the edge of the ring looking a bit sorry for herself. I frowned and decided to go and see if everything was alright but stopped in my tracks when I heard yelling coming from the office. "Do you want me to write a fucking list Colby? The photo you posted on twitter, inviting her to Chicago, telling her that we do that for a student from every class, kissing her! I know she's beautiful but when you did all that shit you had a girlfriend and some chick on the side!" My eyes widened at the revelation and glance at Zahra who obviously didn't know half of those things that Marek had just listed and of course being 'the chick on the side' wasn't exactly a compliment.

I bit the bullet and walked over to her and dropped my bag on the floor and sat next to her on the side of the ring with her. "Hey." She smiled awkwardly.

"Hi." I reply just as awkwardly as her. When I signed up for Black & Brave I never ever for one second thought that I would ever be sat on the apron of a wrestling ring with Zahra Schreiber listening to Black & Brave yell at each other about me.

"So…"

"This is kinda awkward." I said with a sigh.

Zahra laughed loudly. "Yeah it is."

We sat there awkwardly and listened to Colby and Marek yell at each other. The office door opened and they both walked out and stopped in their tracks when they saw Zahra and I sitting on the side of the ring together. Colby looked incredibly guilty. I'm not even sure what I was waiting for to be honest, I could have just dismissed all those things that Marek had listed and gone home and ignored Zahra. But the way she was sat on the ring listening to the argument made me feel sorry for her. I didn't know the full story and I didn't really want to know but I felt bad for her.

Colby looked from me to Zahra, it looked like he was having trouble with who he thought he should address first. He hadn't exactly defended Zahra when Marek called her the chick on the side. I glance at Zahra and decided that I would get going so Colby didn't have to choose. "It was nice meeting you Zahra." I smile kindly at her and she returns my smile.

"You too Georgia."

I walked past Colby and Marek after grabbing my bag. "Bye guys." I say casually and leave the gym. It's not like I wasn't upset about hearing all that stuff, especially about the fact that Colby lied to me about the Chicago thing but I decided that I didn't need to get angry. I'd just ignore it and concentrate on getting through the rest of the classes and then I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

When I got home I sighed as I dropped my bag by the door and walked all the way up to the kitchen and opened the liquor cabinet and pulled out a large bottle of wine and grabbed a glass and plopped on to the couch and switched on the TV. Just my luck there was a replay of RAW. I rolled my eyes and changed the channel, I was over wrestling for the night so I poured myself an extra large glass of wine and tried to relax.

"Georgia!" I looked up to see Sophia standing behind the couch looking at the wine bottle on the coffee table and the extra large glass of wine that I had in my hand mid sip.

"Oh hi Sophia."

"Did you have a bad night?" She frowns.

"Yeah it's been a bad week if I'm honest." Right now I'm missing Declan, because if he was here none of this would have happened. But now it's time to talk to Sophia about what's been happening.

"Tell me what's going on." She says as she walks around and sits next to me on the couch.

"It's a long story. But basically Colby kissed me on Sunday when he was leaving." I didn't know if Sophia was going to be ready for this. I watched her curiously after I had told her that Colby had kissed me and she looked a little shocked but not angry. I don't even know why I thought she would be angry, if I chose to move on I knew she would accept it, I just wasn't ready to accept it yet. "And when you went to get groceries on Friday he came to see why I didn't go to training on Thursday. I yelled at him told him that I was here to train and not for some whirlwind romance." I smiled softly when Sophia snorted. "Tonight the shit hit the fan when I told Marek what happened. Do you remember me telling you ages ago that Seth Rollins had trouble with the media because of those nude pictures?" I ask.

"Oh yes, I never thought a mother in law and a daughter in law would look at nude pictures together." She giggled and I snorted and took another sip of my drink. If things ever went back to normal and Colby ever came over to see the kids again I might have to lock Sophia in the closet so she didn't mention that.

"Yeah well the girl that he posted pictures of is called Zahra and he brought her in to training tonight. Marek was angry at him for kissing me or something I'm not sure but they had an argument and he called Zahra his chick on the side. He pretty much yelled the gym down and let out that Colby lied to me when he asked me to go to Chicago with me. Colby told me that he and Marek take one student from every class to Chicago." Once I had finished telling Sophia what had happened I watched her carefully to try and figure out what she thought.

"Georgia, I know you will always love my son. I know that you want to succeed in this business. But you have to do something for yourself darling. I know you're lonely and I know you're scared. But Colby is good to you. I know he lied and I know you're upset but think about the opportunity he gave you when he took you there. He's done nothing but good things for you since you met him." She paused for a moment and reached over to take my hand and squeezed it gently. "I can tell he likes you sweetie…" She pauses again and stands up from the couch. "Go get ready for bed; I have something for you to read." She says and walks off to her bedroom.

I finish the last little bit of my wine and do as I'm told and walk to my room and get in to my pajamas and sit on my bed while I wait for Sophia to come back. I think about the things that she's just said to me. I was lonely; I just hadn't really admitted that to myself yet. But she had given me a lot to think about, Colby had done a stupid thing when he kissed me but he had given me an amazing opportunity when he took me to that show in Chicago. "Read this darling, I'll see you in the morning." Sophia hands me an envelope and kisses my cheek and leaves the room.

I immediately notice the handwriting on the envelope as Declan's. My heart starts to beat really fast and I get nervous. I take a deep breath and open the sealed envelope.

 _Hey baby. If you're reading this then I'm gone. I wonder how you're coping without me, I bet you miss me. I think I'd be missing you too. I decided to write this to you so you could know how I felt about everything after I was gone. There are a few letters like this that I gave to Ma._

 _I know you love me, I know you love me with every part of your being but one day when you're positive that you're definitely not ready to move on you're gonna be ready. If ma thought it was time to give you this letter then you've probably just downed half a bottle of whiskey because you're confused an upset._

 _I just want you to know that I know that you'll always love me but you deserve to be as happy as you can be and I know that there is a man out there that can make you as happy as you made me. Don't shut him out baby, I know you miss me and I know you're probably thinking about the babies more than yourself but please my dying wish was for you to be happy. You remember that? I know the twins will make you happy, I know ma will make you happy but there will always be that spot in that big heart of yours that is empty because you don't have the companionship we once had._

 _I bet this guy is wrestler ha-ha. I bet he's being a bit pushy, have you punched him yet? Do you remember how pushy I was with you? Remember the first thing I said to you. 'I have cancer, will you hug me?' you thought I was crazy. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Georgia Caroline. Let him in baby, I will always be the father of our children but I babies will need a father figure eventually. You wouldn't have let someone in enough to make you scull half a bottle of whiskey if he weren't amazing with the kids. I know he'll treat you like a princess, I know he'll be amazing to our kids and I know that you will eventually love him as much as you love me._

 _You deserve this baby. You've spent the last three to four years loving me and looking after me. Let someone love and look after you._

 _I will always love you Georgia._

 _Declan X_

By the time I had finished reading the words written on the paper I was a blubbering mess. He was so organized and knew just what to say to make me question every single word that I had ever said to Colby. Maybe he was right; maybe I should let him in.


	8. Chapter 8

I took a deep breath as I walked in to the gym the next night, and I'm pretty sure that Marek was surprised to see me. He walked over to me when I came out of the change room. "Can I have a word?" He asks gently. He looks nervous and I suppose it's probably because he aired a lot of dirty laundry in the middle of his workplace last night. He was probably embarrassed.

"Sure." I nod my head and follow him in to the office.

"I just wanted to apologize for all those things I said last night. Not that they weren't true but it was unprofessional of me to do that here." He says slowly and looks down at the ground. I wasn't expecting him to be so upset to be honest and he's so cute and cuddly that I just wanna hug him. So I do.

I wrap my arms around his torso and lean my head against his chest. "I appreciate you sticking up for me but its fine. I've done a lot of thinking in the last twenty four hours, I spoke to Sophia about everything and I have a clear head now. Everything is fine and the next time I see Colby I'm gonna talk to him about it." I tell him. I smile at how cute Marek is and eventually after the initial shock he wraps his arms around me and hugs me back.

"I thought it was a good idea to confront him at the time." He grumbles.

We separate when the door to the office opens and Colby walks in and ignores Marek. "Hey Georgia." He says casually.

"Hi Colby." I look at him curiously, he's acting a little bit like Marek and he's not looking directly at me.

"You got a minute when you're done with him?" He asks and looks up at for a second and then glances at Marek before looking back down at the ground. I don't like this, these guys are best friends. They opened a business together because they are passionate about the same thing but now Colby couldn't even address Marek by name.

"You know what? No. Not until you two apologize to each other, this is ridiculous!" I stand my ground and look directly at Colby because he had been nothing but hostile since he walked in to the room.

"Fine." Colby grumbled. "I'm sorry for being an ass, M." He says with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm sorry too." M says a little more sincere than Colby sounded.

"Good now hug it out." I instruct.

They do as they're told and mumble things in to each others ear and pat each other on the back. "I'll leave you guys to it." Marek says when they part and leaves the office so I'm left alone with Colby.

I take a deep breath and look up at Colby he's looking a bit nervous and like he doesn't know what to say so we just stand there awkwardly until he takes a deep breath and starts talking. "I'm sorry." He starts and runs his fingers through his hair. "I didn't mean to, ok I did mean to kiss you last week and I'm not apologizing for that, but I didn't mean fuck up so royally. I brought Zahra with me last night because for some stupid reason I thought it would make you jealous." He mutters he looks really disappointed with himself. "I fucked things up with both of you, she knew there was something up when I asked her if she wanted to come and now she won't even talk to me. Look I'm really sorry about everything. And I know that you know that I lied about the Chicago thing and I'm sorry about that too, to be honest I just wanted to get to know you." I just stand there and stare at him like he's stupid and he frowns and looks at me. It looks like he waiting for me to leave or slap him or something.

"It's ok." I tell him.

"But I didn't mean to- hang on, did you just say it's ok?" He squints at me in surprise and I have to have a bit of a giggle, he looks incredibly confused.

"It sounds stupid but I had a lot of time to think about things last night. I gotta get warmed up but thanks for apologizing." I tell him and kiss his scruffy cheek before walking out of the office and over to Lara who is stretching. "Hey." I smile brightly at her and she smiles back completely unaware of what happened last night.

"Hey girl. How are you?" She asks with a bright smile.

"I'm good, how are you?" I ask her as I stand next to her and start stretching as well.

"I'm great babe, you seem chirpy. Does it have anything to do with you just coming out of the office?" She stops stretching and turns to face me and looks at me curiously.

I shrug my shoulder and then take off in a jog around the gym. I lock eyes with Marek and he raises his eyebrows at me and I smile back at him. Now that things were ok with Colby I felt a lot better and less stressed. It's amazing what a letter from your dead husband telling you to be happy can do.

When the class is finished I pack up my things in the change room and head towards the door. "Georgia?" I stop in my tracks and turn around and see Zahra Schreiber coming out of the office closely followed by Colby and Marek. I take a second glance at the guys because Colby is holding his face.

"Oh hey, I didn't know you were coming in to today." I smile politely at her and turn around and walk towards her. I hope I'm not walking in to a swinging slap but she smiles at me so assume that the only person she was slapping tonight was Colby.

"I wasn't meant to I just had some business to take care of. I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink." She says as she glances over her shoulder and smirks at Colby before turning back to me. I glance at Colby and he looks a little terrified but I have to laugh. Of all the things he had done at least someone had the calls to slap him.

"I'd love to but I've gotta get home to my kids." I say with a frown, I'm beginning to like Zahra.

"Oh that's fine, maybe next time." She nods.

"You know what, I've got a cupboard full of drinks at home, why don't you come over." It's weird to invite a girl you've just met to your house for drink but I don't really care about that.

A loud snort from Marek was followed by a loud slapping sound and Marek's whine of disapproval. "Bye guys!" I smiled brightly at them and Zahra and headed for the door while Colby just stood there with his jaw on the ground.

Sophia was in bed when I got home so I directed Zahra to the kitchen and we sat down at the island and poured some drinks. "I'm so sorry you had to hear all that stuff last night." Zahra started.

"Hey that's alright; I didn't exactly want to leave you alone to deal with that yourself. It felt a bit weird that Colby thought it would make me jealous." I tell her as I take a sip of my Jack Daniels and coke.

"Yeah I sort of had a feeling it had something to do with a girl. He pretty much called me and made me come to Davenport to see him but he was in such a foul mood that I ended up ditching him most of the day and booked in at a hotel. If it's any consolation he really does like you. We spoke about it last night when he was driving me back to the hotel." She says and takes a sip of her own drink.

I snort loudly. "I bet that was a fun conversation." I giggled.

"It was anything but fun, I think I'm just gonna stay away from him from now on. It's getting a bit silly; last night was the night that I found out that he was still with Leighla last week." She says and my eyes widen. This guy just can't tell the truth can he? I frown but every body deserves a second chance. "I have to ask, how do you feel about Colby? He's kind of smitten with you. Says you're the whole package." She adds and I tilt my head to the side curiously and she laughs.

"I don't really know how I feel about Colby. At first I thought he was a little pushy and then when he kissed me last week I didn't want anything to do with him because I freaked out. I didn't think I was ready for it." I assumed that Zahra had no idea about Declan so I proceeded to tell her about Declan and how he had died but still encouraged me to follow my dreams. About four drinks later and I was pretty sure that poor Zahra was about to cry. "I'll be right back." I tell her and sneak off to the bathroom and to check on the twins. I came back with the letter that Declan had written me because I had told her about it.

After watching Zahra read the letter I had to giggle because she was a bit of a sap. "Oh my god that's actually heart-wrenching. You poor thing and now you have to deal with Colby." She sobbed before stumbling off of her seat and walking around to hug me. I smiled brightly and hugged her back.

The last thing I thought I would be doing tonight was getting drunk with Zahra Schreiber and having it end well. Well as well as it could end for two drunk girls. Zahra pretty much passed out of the couch after a few more drinks so I decided that I'd better call Colby. "Hey."

"Hi." I say in to the phone.

"How did you drink go with Zahra?" He asks curiously and I want to laugh because it wasn't a drink it was some drinks.

"I made her cry." I giggle in to the phone.

"You made Zahra cry? Same Zahra that I know right? Zahra Schreiber?" He seemed completely and utterly shocked.

"Yes Colby, same Zahra. She's currently passed out on my couch." I tell him with another giggle.

"Georgia. Are you drunk?"

"Ha! No!"

"Don't lie to me." He says sternly.

"Why not you lied to me." I slap my hand over my mouth; ok I'm a little bit drunk.

"Ok I deserved that one," He chuckled. "How did you make Zahra cry?"

"Declan wrote me a letter before he died and I told her about it and then let her read it. She pretty much hugged me and started babbling about how I was so unlucky that I had to deal with you now." I tell with a wide smile even though he can't see it.

"Sounds about right. Do you want me to come and pick her up?" He asks.

"If you don't mind, the last thing I want is for Sophia to have a heart attack when she wakes up because that nude girl you hang out with is on my couch." I joke.

"I'll be there soon, when I drop her off do you mind if I come back so we can talk?" He asks.

"That's ok."

"I'll see you soon." He whispers and then the phone goes dead.

When Colby turns up I have a whiney Tynan awake, not even sure why, he never wakes up during the night. Zahra also woke up but she definitely wasn't as whiney as Tynan. "He's so beautiful." Zahra cooed slightly less drunk than she had been half an hour ago. "I'm so sorry for just passing out on your couch." She says as we walk to the front door where Colby has just knocked.

"Its ok babe, you're welcome to come back anytime and meet Isla too." I tell her.

Before I open the door Zahra stops. "I can see why Colby likes you so much. And just so you know, he's really great too." She smiles kindly and we hug before we open the door.

 **Woah two chapters in one night! Lucky you! Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

New Text Message From Colby

-Go to sleep babe, it's too late for me to come back. I'll call you in the morning.

I sighed softly as I put my phone down and switched off my lamp. The minute my head hit the pillow I was out like a stupid grin on my face. Because for the first time in a long time I thought I knew what life had in store for me and I was excited for it.

New Text Message From Colby

-How's your head?

I groaned loudly as I squinted at my phone. I had just rolled over and turned on my phone to see what the time was. It felt like I had been sleeping for about two hours but as it turned out, I'd be out of it for a good seven hours.

New Text Message From Georgia

-Not bad. But I haven't got out of bed yet.

New Text Message From Colby

-You'll be fine. Just wanted to see if I could drop by real quick and say goodbye. I'm flying out and won't be back until Thursday.

I frowned a little as I sat up in bed. I had only just decided that I was going to let him in and get to know him better and now he was leaving. I hadn't been able to talk to him properly since everything had happened so I guess this was my best bet before he left for work again.

New Text Message From Georgia

-Sure I'm just gonna jump in the shower

After showering and getting dressed in to jean shorts and a tank top I walk down the hallway and in to the kitchen and I smile softly when I see Colby sitting on the floor with Isla and Tynan climbing all over him. Sophia was standing behind the sofa with her phone out snapping photos. "Morning." I smiled brightly and turned on my heel making a beeline for the coffee pot.

"Hey." Colby responded and groaned loudly immediately after. I turned my head to see that Tynan had just kneed him in the crotch. I giggled as I opened the sugar jar and scooped a good amount in to my coffee. Colby stood up and picked up Tynan and walked over to me. I took a big gulp of coffee and grinned at Tynan who was trying to wriggle out of Colby's grip to get to me. "How's your head?" He asked with a grin.

"It's alright, I don't normally get hang overs, I just feel tired." I tell him with a stupid grin. I was happy to see him. To be honest I don't think I'd ever been happy to see him. We had spent a good amount of time together but I had never been excited to see him or disappointed that he had to go back to work.

"That's good." He chuckles and hands Tynan to me. Tynan gurgles some baby gibberish and then buries his head in to the crook of my neck.

After chilling out with the babies for a little while Colby and I head out in to the backyard to talk while Sophia attempts to put the babies down for a nap. "So." Colby says awkwardly.

I laugh. "Don't make it awkward!" I demand.

"Sorry, I just don't know what to say. Obviously sorry for being such a dick but where do we go from here?" We sit down on a couch next to each other on the deck. I look at Colby curiously, he's made his feelings quite clear with kissing me and all so I guess from now on it's kind of my call.

I sit there for a moment pondering how I really feel. After the past few days of not wanting to accept any of Colby's advances but now after reading that letter from Declan and thinking about non-stop I had changed my mind. I did like Colby but I wasn't still wasn't sure that I was entirely ready to move on. That being said I did want to get to know Colby.

"I know that I'm not ready to start something new yet, but I like you. I want to get to know you better. It would make me feel better about moving on so quickly." I explain to him slowly. That was a big step for me and I was scared. I was scared that he would hurt me, I was scared that we would have something as great as I had with Declan. I look up at him curiously and he smiles at me and shuffles a little closer to me and puts his arm around my shoulder gently. "Please don't hurt me." I whisper quietly and lean my head against his shoulder.

The next week at training Colby turned up on Thursday night and when he walked in to the gym he walked right over to me where I was stretching in a corner waiting for Marek to start the class. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey." He smiled at me when I turned around.

"Hey." I smiled back at him.

"How was your week?" He asks. I look around and notice that there are a few people watching us. Marek has just walked out of the office and spotted Colby beside me. Theo and Matt are also warming up and watching our interactions.

"It was good. How was yours?" I ask him.

"Slow. Been waiting to get back here since I left." He chuckles.

"You're getting soft in your old age." I smirk at him and leaving him standing there as I head over to the ring to start the class.

"Hey Georgia." I looked up from my bag in the change room and saw Lara walking out of the shower stall with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Hey." I smiled at her and grabbed my brush as i pulled the hair tie out of the sweaty hair.

"Can I ask you something? It's kind of important." She seems a little nervous.

"Of course you can." I'm curious to know what's on her mind. She had missed two classed this week and hadn't really seemed herself tonight.

"Don't take this the wrong way but the others have noticed that something is going on between you and Colby. So it's not really a question, it's more of a friendly suggestion. Maybe you could tone it down in class. The others are starting to think that Colby is favouring you." I frown at this revelation but I'm glad that she brought it up.

"Have they said something?" Obviously the hand on my shoulder hadn't gone unnoticed at the start of class.

"They mentioned that they thought it was unfair, I'm not complaining, I think it's adorable that he follows you around like a lost puppy. But I guess all the media attention isn't help either." She explains. I think about this carefully what she's saying. When I had forgotten that my spending time with Colby was unfair to everyone else?

"I'll sort it out. Thanks for telling me." I say with a sigh. I needed to sort things out and quickly, I couldn't have everyone in my class thinking that I was receiving special treatment.

So once my stuff was packed up I walked out of the change room and across the gym to the office where Theo was exiting. I smiled politely at him but I knew what he thought now, I felt sick to my stomach that I had forgotten that I was here for a reason. He didn't return my smile but just rolled his eyes. Well, that went well… I took a deep breath and walked in to the office and saw that Colby was in a bad mood. He had a permanent scowl tattooed on his face which didn't move at all when he looked up to see me in the office.

He was slumped in the leather office chair behind the desk and Marek was sitting on the edge of the desk with a frown on his face. "Bad time?" I quirk an eyebrow and Colby snaps his head up and opens his mouth to say something but shuts it immediately.

"No it's fine. Just some minor complications is all." Marek answers for him, which I think we all appreciate because I'm pretty sure that Colby was about to bite my head off.

"Minor complications huh?" I turn my head and Theo has re-entered the office for god only knows what reasons. "You're full of shit the both of you! You and Georgia having a thing while we're training and favouring her over everyone else is more than a minor complication! This is meant to be your business not you're fucking dating company!" Theo is more than angry and pushes past me roughly sending me in to the corner of the filing cabinet I was standing next to me.

This angers Colby and he stands up immediately and walks right over to Theo and pushes him out of the office while shouting, "If you cannot walk in to our office with an ounce of respect you can get out! You might feel that way, I'm truly sorry for that, but that is not what is happening! I would never favour one particular student!" He shouts as he shoves him out the door. He walks back in to office and picks up a wad of papers from the desk. "This is my personal reference for you, you jack ass!" He shoves the paper in to his chest and walks back in to the office and slams the shut.

I just stand there holding my elbow which I banged against the filing cabinet when Theo pushed past me. I looked at Colby curiously, had he known that something like this was going to happen? "Did you know that was going to happen?" I ask him curiously.

"No, I had a few references written out I was gonna hand them out when the classes ended next month." He said casually and then looked at me with a concerned look. "Are you ok?" He asks and walks over to me and grabs my elbow gently to have a look.

"I'm fine, just a bump." I tell him and move his hand from my elbow. "I was literally about to come and talk to you about that, Lana mentioned it to me in the change room and I wanted to tackle it before something happened." I tell him with a frown, guess I was too late.

"Yeah well I guess I deserved that one, I didn't exactly give the other students a trip to Chicago or anything." He grumbled.

"I'm sure he'll get over it, he might even apologise for being such an ass. I gotta go." I glance at the clock and it's just after ten thirty.

"Did you walk?" He asks.

"Yeah." I nod my head.

"I'll walk you back if you like." He offers with a small smile.

I think about it carefully for a moment and then decide that it would probably look bad if he walked me home after something like that. God forbid Theo was still in the gym, what would he think and what sort of rumours would he spread if he saw us leaving together? "Not tonight, it's fine. I'll text you in the morning." I tell him and lean up and kiss his cheek and make my exit after waving at Marek who had been silent since Theo had burst in to the office.

In the morning I'm up early with Isla and Tynan who rather oddly both had an amazing night of sleep. Wish I would say the same for myself but I just couldn't stop thinking about what happened before I left the gym last night. If Theo was that angry what was stopping others being that angry?

New Text Message From Colby

\- Are you and the twins free today?

I arched an eyebrow curiously as I picked up my phone. I opened the message and read it once more and then started to reply.

New Text Message From Georgia

-Yep we're free. What did you have in mind?

New Text Message From Colby

\- I was thinking we could grab a coffee and head down to the play centre near my place? Ya know, kick off this getting to know each other thing :)

 **Sorry for the lack of updates guys it's been a busy few weeks including holidays and my birthday!** I **can't be bothered editing so here you go! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
